Yukio Pierce
Allgemeines: Yukio ist ein junges Mädchen und Arbeitet als Auftragskillerin für das Syndikat Fallen Star, ob wohl sie ein Mensch ist ist sie dort sehr gefragt. Aussehen: Yukio besitzt braunes glattes Haar welches sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden trägt, sie besitzt ein braunes und ein blaues Auge wobei sie in ihrem rechten braunen Auge eine blaue Kontaktlinse trägt. Yukio trägt einen dunkelblauen Pullover mit einer roten Masche so wie einen grauen falten Rock, graue Socken und schwarze Schuhe so wie einen dunklen Mantel. Arbeitet sie jedoch als Killerin so trägt sie ihren Kugelsicheren Schwarzen Mantel einen schwarzen Pullover einen dunkelgrauen Rock so wie dunkle Socken und Schwarze Schuhe. Ihr Gesicht trägt sie dabei vermummt. Charakter: Obwohl Yukio ein Mensch ist besitzt sie für diesen einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Charakter. Yukio besitzt einen ähnlichen Charakter wie ein Contractor obwohl sie gar keiner ist. Yukios kann ihre Emotionen fast vollständig unterdrücken somit wirkt sie schon gar nicht mehr Menschlich, ihre Gefühle darunter Mitleid, Mitgefühl, Nettigkeit, Liebe sind in ihr stark abgeschwächt sie empfindet diese als Ballast und unterdrückt sie fast vollständig. Ihre anderen Gefühle darunter Hass, Wut, Zorn, Neid, und Ekel zeigt sie noch des öfteren auch wen man diese als die dunklen und schlechten Gefühle bezeichnen kann. Yukio ist innerlich zerrissen sie will nicht zulassen das sie so wird wie sie früher war, ein schwaches kleines Mädchen das ihre Eltern verloren hat und am ende ist. Sie will stark sein egal um welchen preis aus diesem Grund unterdrückt sie auch teile ihrer Emotionen, man kann hierbei schon fast von einer Multiplen Persönlichkeitsstörung sprechen welche sehr komplex und sehr kompliziert ist. Yukio besitzt einen sehr kalten Charakter sie hat kein Problem damit Mensch oder Contractors zu töten jeder der ihr im Weg steht um ihr Ziel zu erreichen wird beseitigt, das zeigt das sie eine sehr erbarmungslose Person ist. Vergangenheit: Yukios Mutter war Japanerin und ihr Vater Amerikaner ihre Eltern lernten sich auf dem Tokio Tauer kennen. Yukios Vater kam nach Japan da er eine stelle von der Organisation JFA angeboten bekam da er ein sehr gefragter Arzt so wie Chemiker war. Er besichtigte aber bevor er zur Arbeit ging denn Tokio Tauer wo er sich in Yukios Mutter verliebte und er mit dieser ein Gespräch begann, beide wahren sich auf Anhieb sehr sympatisch und verbrachte nach ihrer ersten Begegnung viel Zeit Miteinander wobei beide dann kurze Zeit darauf Heirateten und Yukio geboren wurde welche aber seit Geburt an Blutkrebs lit und drohte zu sterben, ihr Vater injizierte ihr eine kleine Dosis von dem was er im Labor zusammengestellt hatte und welches den Namen Aprotoxin 300 trug. Yukio wurde dann wie durch ein wunder gesund aber das was sie injiziert bekam hatte starke Nebenwirkungen Yukios DNA wurde mittel des Aprotoxin 300 verändert somit verlangsamte sich ihr Wachstum und ihr rechtes Auge färbte sich braun und ihr anderes linkes Auge blieb blau, so wie wurden ihre Emotionale Wahrnehmung beeinflusst und ihre Muskulatur verstärkt so wie ihre Regeneration verbesserte sich. Als Yukio eines nachts aufwachte weil es stark stürmte schlich sie aus ihrem Zimmer und wollte in das Zimmer ihrer Eltern gehen. Als Yukio das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern betrat wurde sie von ihrer Mutter gepackt und unter das Bett geschoben welche ihr sagte sie solle still sein. Als Plötzlich unbekannte Männer die Schlafzimmer Tür aufschlugen und Yukios Mutter als Geisel nahmen und ihr ein Messer unter die Kehle hielten und Yukios Vater von hinten mit einem Katana bedroht wurde ihr klar das etwas sehr schlimmes passieren würde. Die Männer fragten Yukios Vater immer wieder nach einem mittel Namens Aprotoxin 300 ihr Vater erklärte denn Männer das er es bereits seiner Tochter vor einigen Jahren injiziert habe und alle anderen Exemplare beseitigt habe, worauf hin Yukios Vater von hinten mit einem Katana durchbohrt wurde und zu Boden viel die reckt vor Yukios Gesicht welche unter dem Bett lag und mit entsetzen ansehen musste wie ihr Vater Qualvoll am Boden liegend verblutete. Yukios Mutter wurde dann auf das Bett geworfen und mit dem selben Katana durchbohrt welches auch ihren Vater tötete, das Katana welches noch immer in ihrer Mutter steckte und auch die Matratzen durchbohrt hatte und im Boden stecken geblieben war direkt neben Yukios Gesicht, Yukio mehr als geschockt und traumatisiert. Yukio Lag unter dem Bett und sah wie das Blut ihrer Mutter durch denn schmalen spalt welches das Katana hinterlassen hatte hinunter rien direkt auf ihr Gesicht Yukio war geschockter und traumatisiert und konnte ihre tränen nicht mehr halten und begann damit unter dem Bett bitterlich zu weinen. Die Männer suchten dann das Haus nach Yukio ab wobei sie von einem der Männer gefunden wurde und unter dem Bett heraus gezogen wurde, Yukio dachte in diesem Moment sie müsse jetzt auch sterben wobei einer der Männer ihr direkt in die Augen sah und sagte man solle sie am Leben lassen denn sie sei nur ein Häufchen elend und ein nichts, sie ließen dann Yukio allein zurück und setzten ihr Haus im brand. Yukio konnte sich in letzter Sekunde noch aus dem brennenden Haus retten zusammen mit ihrem Kuscheltier welches ein Hase war. Yukio welche ihre Eltern direkt vor ihren Augen sterben sah schwor sich Rache an denn Männern die ihre Eltern getötet hatten und welche ihr Haus niedergebrannt hatten in diesem Moment wurde Yukio klar das sie kein Kind mehr sein könne. O-Ren Ishii 01.jpg|Yukio als sie unter dem Bett liegt und hoch schaut.. Other 01.jpg|..Yukio als ihr toter Vater vor ihr liegt O-Ren Ishii 05.jpg|Yukio als das Katana neben ihr auf den boten trifft O-Ren Ishii 06.jpg|Das Katana verfehlt Knapp ihr rechtes Ohr Yukiocry.gif|Yukio sieht entsetzt durch die spalte hoch die das Katana hinterlassen hat Giphy (2).gif|Das Blut von Yukios Mutter tropft auf ihre Wange und Yukio beginnt zu weinen Tumblr_mhhr1wpOzv1r6uzu4o1_500_-_Kopie_(3).jpg|Yukio liegt blutverschmiert und geschockt unter dem Bett Tumblr_mjdszapnfP1qadhu6o1_500.gif|Yukio im alter von 6 Jahren O-Ren Ishii 12.jpg|Yukio als sie Blutverschmiert in ihrem Garten steht O-Ren Ishii 13.jpg|Yukios Augen in denen sich ihr brennendes Haus wiederspiegelt O-Ren Ishii 10.jpg|Yukio als sie vor ihrem brennend Haus steht und Rache schwört Gegenwart: Yukio wurde fälschlicher weiße von einem Syndikat Namens Fallen Star Rekrutiert da diese sie für ein Contractor hielten aufgrund ihrer Emotionalen kalten, als man erfuhr das sie ein Mensch ist wurde sie vor die Wahl gestellt entweder würde man sie töten oder sie würde weiter als Auftragskillerin Arbeiten. Yukio entschied sich Natürlich dafür weiterhin als Auftragskillerin zu Arbeiten da die Bezahlung sehr gut ist und man würde gut an Informationen kommen. Fähigkeiten: Aufgrund dessen da Yukio im altern von nur wenigen Monaten das Aprotoxin 300 injiziert wurde ihr Blutkrebs geheilt wobei sich ihre DNA drastisch veränderte. Das Aprotoxin 300 hat dafür gesorgt das sich ihr rechtes Auge braun färbt wobei dieses dann die Fähigkeit entwickelte bei Nacht sehen zu können ähnlich wie ein Katzenauge. Außerdem besitzt Yukio eine erhöhte Zellregeneration wobei sie um die 2 Schussverletzungen im Oberkörper und 1 in den Beinen überleben könnte, wobei Yukio dann mehrere Tage benötigen würde damit die Wunde Richtig heilt, dies geschieht nicht in Sekunden und ist auch eine Glücksache wo sie von der Kugel getroffen wird, wird sie jedoch mit einem Projektil in den Kopf getroffen oder in ihr Herz so stirb sie genau wie an einem Genick Bruch welcher für sie genauso tödlich wäre. Gebrochene Konchen kann sie jedoch innerhalb von mehreren Stunden Heilen lassen, Gliedmaßen oder Orange wachsen jedoch nicht nach. Desweiteren besitzt sie die Fähigkeit der erhöhte Körperkraft wobei man es eher eine erhöhte Muskelkraft nennen kann, sie kann ohne Probleme eine Person hochheben die doppelt so schwer ist wie sie selbst, sie kann auch Wände einschlagen und fahrende Autos aufhalten wobei sie sich dann denn Arm Knochen so wie ihre Fingerknochen Bricht diese Fähigkeiten besitzt sie aber nur aufgrund des Aprotoxin 300 welches aber eigentlich nur dazu gedacht war denn Blutkrebs zu heilen nicht die DNA zu verändern und somit Fähigkeiten frei zu setzen welche sehr instabil sind. Beziehungen zu anderen Personen: *Yukio zu ihren Eltern: Yukio besaß eine unglaublich starke Beziehung zu ihren Eltern sie liebte diese unglaublich, und sie waren die Welt für sie. *Yukio zu Fei Shohiro: Yukio Beziehung zu Fei wird von zwei verschiedenen Strömungen bestimmt, zum einen hasst sie Fei da dieser sie an sich selbst und ihre Rationalität so wie ihren kalten Charakter erinnert obwohl Yukio so eigentlich nicht sein möchte sich aber so verhalten muss um an ihr Ziel zu kommen. Zum anderen fühlt sie sich auch zu ihm hingezogen aufgrund seines sehr guten Aussehens obwohl Yukio diese Anziehung nicht gut heißt. Würde Fei in Schwierigkeiten geraten so würde sie ihm wahrscheinlich helfen aufgrund dessen da ihre echte Persönlichkeit ihn mag. *Yukio zu Horoki: Yukio trat bis jetzt nicht oft mit Horoki in Kontakt jedoch scheint sie zu ihm eine ähnliche Beziehung zu besitzen wie zu Fei. Triva: *Yukio's Mutter war Japanerin und ihr Vater war Amerikaner daher auch ihr Japanischer Vorname und Amerikanischer Nachname. *Yukio hätte eigentlich O-Ren Ishii heißen sollen ihre Eltern entschieden sich jedoch noch um für den Namen Yukio. *Yukio bekam im alter von nur wenigen Monaten etwas injiziert Namens Aprotoxin 300 welches ihre DNA und ihre Persönlichkeit veränderte. *Yukio ist eine Meisterin der Verkleidung. *Yukios Deckname Lautet Dark Shadow. *Hier werden Yukios Schusswaffen aufgelistet. *Hier werden Yukio Pierce Identitäten aufgelistet. Zitate: *''Um das zu besiegen was ich hasse...muss ich so stark werden wie etwas was ich noch mehr hasse'' (Yukio zu sich selbst) *''Jemand sagte mal zu mir....wenn ich den Mörder meiner Eltern töte wird mir das keinen Frieden bringen aber...Friede war nie eine Option, Friede stand nie zur Auswahl''(Yukio zu Fei) *''Ich bin zwar ein Mensch aber ich hasse es mich wie ein Contractor zu verhalten aber es ist der einzige Weg mein Ziel zu erreichen, und um mein Ziel zu erreichen kann ich nicht Menschlich sein da ich etwas unmenschliches Vorhabe.'' (Yukio zu Horoki) *''Geh beiseite oder du wirst daran glauben müssen wie all die anderen vor dir'' (Yukio zu Quin Erari als sie mit ihrer Waffe auf diese Zielt) *''Um mein Ziel zu erreichen nehme ich mir was ich brauche, und wer versucht mich daran zu hindern wird beseitigt'' (Yukio zu Fei) *''Wir beide sind Mörder Matsumoto, und wir werden uns in der Hölle wieder begegnen'' (Yukio zu dem Mörder ihrer Eltern) Gallery: katyprofil.jpg|Yukios Kleidung katy.jpg|Yukio bei Vollmond Key art kite liberator - Kopie.jpg|Yukio 120068.jpg|Yukio als sie mit ihrer Waffe auf Quin Erari zielt tumblr_mo4b1mMILI1s89a7go1_500.jpg|Yukio bei Nacht als sie tötet girl_with_gun.jpg|Yukio in ihrer Auftragskiller Kleidung Tumblr_mta0foBQjp1sibpozo1_500.png|Yukio's blaue Augen Yukioeyes.jpg|Yukio's Augen 781_oav_cover.jpg|Yukio ist überrascht Tumblr_mf2ca5AYJh1rbxbyno7_250.jpg|Yukio's braunes Auge Yukiowaffe231.jpg|Yukio bei Nacht mit ihrer Waffe 120072.jpg|Yukio liegt verletzt am Boden kite-liberator.jpg|Yukio mit ihrer Waffe images531.jpg|Yukio's Waffen tumblr_mrxzhmoMum1s1vxoto1_500.jpg|Yukio bei einer Vollmondnacht Yukio1.png|Yukios schwächliche und angstliche Charakter Seite, die sich in ihrem Inneren verbirgt Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallen Star Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Lebend